Catfolk
Category:Races Catfolk are a race of natural explorers who rarely tire of trailblazing, but such trailblazing is not limited merely to the search for new horizons in distant lands. Many catfolk see personal growth and development as equally valid avenues of exploration. While most catfolk are nimble, capable, and often active creatures, there is also a strong tendency among some catfolk to engage in quiet contemplation and study. Such individuals are interested in finding new solutions to age-old problems and questioning even the most steadfast philosophical certainties of the day. They are curious by nature, and catfolk culture never discourages inquisitiveness, but rather fosters and encourages it. Many are seen as quirky extroverts by members of other races, but within catfolk tribes there is no shame attached to minor peculiarities, eccentricities, or foolhardiness. All but the most inwardly focused catfolk enjoy being the center of attention, but not at the expense of their tribe, whether it’s the one the catfolk are born into or the tribe they choose through the bonds of friendship with other creatures. catfolk tend to be both generous and loyal to their family and friends. Physical description In general, catfolk are lithe and slender, standing midway between dwarves and humans in stature. While clearly humanoid, they possess many feline features, including a coat of soft fine fur, slit pupils, and a sleek, slender tail. Their ears are pointed, but unlike those of elves, are more rounded and catlike. They manipulate objects as easily as any other humanoid, but their fingers terminate in small, sharp, retractable claws. These claws are typically not powerful enough to be used as weapons, but some members of the species—either by quirk of birth or from years of honing—can use them with deadly effect. Feline whiskers are not uncommon, but not universal, and hair and eye color vary greatly. Society While self-expression is an important aspect of catfolk culture, it is mitigated by a strong sense of community and group effort. In the wild, catfolk are a hunter-gatherer tribal people. The pursuit of personal power never comes before the health and well-being of the tribe. More than one race has underestimated this seemingly gentle people only to discover much too late that their cohesion also provides them great strength. Catfolk prefer to be led by their most competent members, usually a council of sub-chieftains chosen by their peers, either though consensus or election. The sub-chiefs then choose a chieftain to lead in times of danger and to mediate disputes among the sub-chiefs. The chieftain is the most capable member of the tribe, and is often magically talented. catfolk who settle in more urban and civilized areas still cling to a similar tribal structure, but often see friends outside the tribe, even those from other races, as part of their extended tribe. Within adventuring groups, catfolk who do not consider themselves the obvious choice as chieftain often defer to the person who most resembles their cultural ideal of a chieftain. Relations Adaptable and curious, catfolk get along with almost any race that extends reciprocal goodwill. They acclimate easily to halflings, humans, and especially elves. catfolk and elves share a passionate nature, as well as a love of music, dance, and storytelling; elven communities often gently mentor catfolk tribes, though such elves are careful not to act in a patronizing manner toward their feline friends. Gnomes make natural companions for catfolk, as catfolk enjoy gnomes’ strange and obsessive qualities. catfolk are tolerant of kobolds as long as the reptilian beings respect the Catfolk’s boundaries. The feral nature of orcsstirs as much puzzlement as it does revulsion among catfolk, as they don’t understand orcs’ savagery and propensity for self-destruction. Half-orcs, on the other hand, intrigue catfolk, especially those half-orcs who strive to excel beyond the deleterious and hateful nature of their savage kin. catfolk often view goblins and ratfolk as vermin, as they disdain the swarming and pernicious tendencies of those races. Alignment and religion With community and unselfish cooperation at the center of their culture, as well as a good-natured curiosity and willingness to adapt to the customs of many other races, most catfolk tend toward good alignments. The clear majority of catfolk are also chaotic, as wisdom is not their strongest virtue; nevertheless, there are exceptions with cause. Adventurers Natural born trackers, the hunter-gatherer aspect of their tribes pushes many catfolk toward occupations as rangersand druids by default, but such roles don’t always speak to their love of performance art, be it song, dance, or storytelling. catfolk legends also speak of a rich tradition of great sorcerer heroes. Those catfolk who internalize their wanderlust often become wizards and monks, with many of those monks taking the path of the nimble guardian. While catfolk cavaliers and inquisitors are rare (steadfast dedication to a cause is often alien to the catfolk mindset) individuals who choose these paths are never looked down upon. catfolk understand that exploration and self-knowledge can lead down many roads, and are accepting of nearly all professions and ways of life. Names * Male Names: Carruth, Drewan, Ferus, Gerran, Nyktan, Rouqar, Zithembe. * Female Names: Alyara, Duline, Hoya, Jilyana, Milah, Miniri, Siphelele, Tiyeri. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Scores: Catfolk are sociable and agile, but often lack common sense. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Wisdom. * Type: Catfolk are humanoids with the catfolk subtype. * Size: Catfolk are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Catfolk have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Catfolk begin play speaking the primary language(s) of their home society. Catfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Sylvan. See the language page for more information on these languages. Other racial traits * Cat’s Luck (Ex): Once per day when a catfolk makes a Reflex saving throw, he can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. He must decide to use this ability before the saving throw is attempted. * Low-Light Vision: Catfolk have low-light vision allowing them to see twice as far as humans in dim light. * Natural Hunter: Catfolk receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks. * Sprinter: Catfolk gain a 10-foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. Alternate racial traits * Cat’s Claws: Some catfolk have stronger and more developed claws than other members of their race, and can use them to make attacks. Catfolk with this racial trait have a pair of claws they can use as natural weapons. These claws are primary attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. * Clever Cat: Catfolk’s generally friendly disposition doesn’t preclude craftiness. Some of them see social obstacles as games to be played and won. These catfolk receive a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Sense Motive checks. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. * Climber: '''Catfolk hunters excel at hunting prey from trees and other high vantage points. Catfolk with this racial trait possess a climb speed of 20 feet (along with the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks a climb speed affords). This racial trait replaces sprinter. * '''Curiosity: Catfolk are naturally inquisitive about the world around them, though some are more curious than others. Such catfolk gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) are always class skills for them. If they choose a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. This racial trait replaces natural hunter. * Jungle Stalker: Catfolk often live in deeply forested terrain and they have become naturally sure-footed to maintain their hunting prowess in these dangerous environments. Such catfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks and can ignore the first square of difficult terrain caused by foliage each round. This racial trait replaces cat’s luck and sprinter. * Nimble Faller: Some catfolk have an amazing sense of balance and keen knowledge of their own center of gravity. Catfolk with this trait land on their feet even when they take lethal damage from a fall. Furthermore, catfolk with this trait gain a +1 bonus to their CMD against trip maneuvers. This racial trait replaces sprinter. * Scent: Some catfolk favor a keen sense of smell over sensitive sight. Catfolk with this racial trait gain the scent ability. This racial trait replaces the low-light vision racial trait. Favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Alchemist: Gain 1/6 of a bonus discovery. * Bard: Add +1/2 to the bard’s bardic knowledge bonus. * Bloodrager: Add 1 foot to the bloodrager’s base speed. In combat, this has an effect only for every five increases in base speed. This bonus stacks with the bloodrager’s fast movement feature, and applies under the same conditions as that feature. * Cavalier: Add +1/4 to the cavalier’s banner bonus. * Druid: Add +1 hit points to the druid’s animal companion. If the druid ever replaces her animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. * Hunter: Gain 1/6 of a bonus teamwork feat. * Inquisitor: Add 1/2 to the inquisitor’s track bonus. * Investigator: Add 1 to the bonus provided to a single skill (maximum +2) by inspiration. This skill must be one the investigator can already apply inspiration to. The investigator can select a different skill each level. * Medium: Add 1/3 to the result of any spirit surge die that the medium rolls. * Monk: Add 1/2 to the monk’s damage rolls with claw attacks and claw blades. A monk who selects this bonus at 1st level also treats claw blades as a monk weapon. If he is an unchained monk, he can use his style strikes with unarmed strike or claw blade attacks. * Oracle: Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. * Ranger: Choose a weapon from the following list: claws, kukri, longbow, longsword, short spear, or shortbow. Add +1/2 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that weapon (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks to feint and Sleight of Hand checks to pickpocket. * Shaman: Add 1/6 to the shaman’s class level for the purpose of determining the effects of one hex. * Slayer: Add 1/3 to the result of any sneak attack damage that the slayer deals after all sneak attack damage dice have been totaled. * Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times equal to 3 + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds + 1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. Third party favored class options * Aegis: Add +1/4 to the number of customization points the aegis can reconfigure. * Accelerist: Add +10 minutes to the duration of the alchemy accelerant’s tincture. * Alchemist: Add +1/3 point of splash damage to the alchemist’s bombs. * Antipaladin: Add +1/2 to the DC of the antipaladin’s cruelty ability. * Arcanist: Add +2.5 feet to the distance the arcanist can move when using the dimensional slide exploit, up to a maximum of 1.5 times the usual distance she could move at her given level. This option has no effect unless the arcanist has selected it twice (or possesses increments evenly divisible by 5); a distance of 12.5 feet is effectively the same as a distance of 10 feet, for example. * Barbarian: Add +2.5 feet to the distance the barbarian can charge or run through rough terrain. This option has no effect unless the barbarian has selected it twice possesses increments evenly divisible by 5); a distance of 12.5 feet is effectively the same as a distance of 10 feet, for example. * Bloodrager: Add +1/4 to the bloodrager’s blood sanctuary bonus against spells cast by himself or his allies. * Brawler: Add +1 to the brawler’s CMD when resisting a grapple or trip attempt. * Cleric: Add +1 to channel energy damage dealt to creatures denied their Dexterity bonus to AC (whether or not the creature has a Dexterity bonus to AC). * Cryptic: Add +1/3 bonus to Stealth checks. * Dread: Add +1/4 to the DC of the dread’s terrified escape terror. * Dúlra: Gain a +1/5 enhancement bonus to Dexterity when using fae entreaty to cast cat’s grace. * Fighter: Add a +1/2 circumstance bonus to confirm critical hits when attacking with weapons from the close or light blade weapon groups (maximum bonus +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Gunslinger: Add +1/3 to the gunslinger’s AC when using the gunslinger’s dodge deed. * Hunter: Add +1/6 to the hunter’s enhancement bonus to Dexterity when using the animal focus ability to emulate a tiger. * Inquisitor: Add +1/2 to the inquisitor’s morale bonus onIntimidate and Sense Motive checks when using the stern gaze ability. * Investigator: Add a +1 bonus to Bluff checks to impart secret messages. * Kineticist: Add +1/6 to the maximum bonus allowed by elemental overflow. * Magus: Add a +1/6 bonus to melee weapon attack rolls when using spell combat and fighting with unarmed strikes or natural weapons. * Marksman: Gain 1/3 of an additional daily use of the windreader ability. * Medium: Add +1/6 to the medium’s spirit bonus when channeling a Marshal or Trickster spirit. * Mesmerist: Add +1/6 to the DC of the mesmerist’s tricks and masterful tricks. * Monk: Add +5 feet to the distance by which fall damage is reduced when the monk uses the slow fall ability. This bonus cannot improve the total amount of the monk’s slow fall distance reduction by more than 1.5 times its normal granted distance (ex. 30 feet maximum reduced at 4th level, up to 135 feet maximum at 18th level). * Ninja: Add a +1 bonus to attack rolls when attacking on orcharging from higher ground. * Occultist: Add +1/4 to the DC of the occultist’s Cloud Mind focus power gained from an enchantment implement. * Paladin: Add +1/6 to the morale bonus on saving throws provided by the paladin’s auras. * Psion: Add +1/4 to the psion’s Reflex saving throws versus area effects. * Psychic: Add +1/3 daily use of the Painful Reminder power granted by the Pain discipline. * Psychic Warrior: Add +1/6 to the competence bonus on attack rolls granted by the dervish path’s trance ability when you wield two weapons. * Samurai: Add +1/4 to the number of times per day that the samurai can use his challenge ability. * Shaman: Add +1/4 to the DC of the shaman’s charm spells and hexes. * Skald: Add +1/2 to the number of rounds of raging song the skald may use per day. * Shifter: Add +1/6 to the shifter’s enhancement bonus to Dexterity when using the tiger shifter aspect. * Slayer: Add a +1 bonus to sound-based Perception checks. * Soulknife: Add +1/4 to damage rolls on attacks made when using the furious charge blade skill. * Spiritualist: Add +1/4 to the amount of damage to a phantom that is prevented by the spiritualist’s etheric tether per hit point sacrificed. * Summoner: Add +1/4 to the number of hit points the summoner’s eidolon regains per hit point sacrificed when using the life link ability. * Swashbuckler: Add +1/4 to the number of panache points the swashbuckler regains at the start of each day; her maximum panache also increases by this amount. * Tactician: Add +1/6 to the Insight bonus to attacks against the primary foe of a coordinated strike for all collective members. * Time Thief: Add +1/4 of an additional d4 to a roll when the time thief spends a mote to boost an Acrobatics or Climb check. * Vigilante: Add +1 foot to the distance between the vigilante and the target of his Close The Gap talent. This has no effect unless the vigilante has selected this reward 5 times (or another increment of 5). * Vitalist: Add +1/3 to the amount of damage dealt and healed by the steal health ability. * Warpriest: Add +1/3 round to the duration of the warpriest’s Liberation ability (Liberation blessing only). * Wilder: Add +1/6 to the dodge bonus to AC granted by the elude attack ability. * Witch: Add +1/6 to the duration of the witch’s misfortune and fortune hexes. * Wizard: Add +1/4 round to the duration of the wizard’s dazing touch (enchantment school only). Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to catfolk: * Cat Burglar (Rogue; Catfolk) * Nimble Guardian (Monk; Catfolk) Feats The following feats are available to a catfolk character who meets the prerequisites. * Black Cat * Catfolk Exemplar * Claw Pounce * Feline Grace * Nimble Striker Rogue talents The following rogue talents can only be taken by catfolk. * Deadly Scratch (Ex): A catfolk rogue with this talent can apply poison to her claws without accidentally poisoning herself. A catfolk rogue must have the cat’s claws racial trait and the poison use class feature before taking this talent. * Disarming Luck (Ex): Once per day, when a catfolk rogue attempts to disable a device and fails by 5 or more, she can reroll the check as a free action. She must take the result of the reroll, even if it’s worse than the original roll. * Graceful Faller (Ex): A catfolk rogue with this talent lands on her feet even when she takes lethal damage from a fall. If the catfolk rogue also has the nimble faller racial trait, she takes damage from any fall as if it were 20 feet shorter than it actually is. * Nimble Climber (Ex): A catfolk rogue with this talent gains a +4 bonus on Climb checks. If she has the climber racial trait, she can take 10 on her Climb checks even when in immediate danger or distracted. * Single-Minded Appraiser (Ex): A catfolk rogue with this talent is skilled at determining the value of sparkly things. She can always take 10 when appraising gems and jewelry. * Vicious Claws (Ex): A catfolk with this talent uses d8s to roll sneak attack damage instead of d6s, but only when she uses her claws to make the sneak attack. A catfolk rogue must have the cat’s claws racial trait before taking this talent.